Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include, for example, a movable partition comprising foldable or collapsible doors configured to enclose or subdivide a room or other area. Often such partitions may be utilized simply for purposes of versatility in being able to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms. The subdivision of a larger area may be desired, for example, to accommodate multiple groups or meetings simultaneously. In other applications, such partitions may be utilized for noise control depending, for example, on the activities taking place in a given room or portion thereof.
Movable partitions may also be used to provide a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security and a fire barrier. In such a case, the partition barrier may be configured to close automatically upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the actuation of an associated alarm. For example, one or more accordion or similar folding-type partitions may be used as a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security and a fire barrier wherein each partition is formed with a plurality of panels connected to one another with hinges. The hinged connection of the panels allows the partition to fold and collapse into a compact unit for purposes of storage when not deployed. The partition may be stored in a pocket formed in the wall of a building when in a retracted or folded state. When the partition is deployed to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms, secure an area during a fire, or for any other specified reason, the partition may be extended along an overhead track, which is often located above the door in a header assembly, until the partition extends a desired distance across the room. The deployed partition may extend from a jamb, located in the wall storage pocket at the proximal end of the track, to a lead post, which extends toward the distal end of the track and provides a connection with a mating striker or receiver post.
Generally, a fire barrier system or assembly provides a barrier to fire, smoke, and heat. Thus, a fire barrier may retard or resist the deleterious effects of fire, smoke, and heat for a certain period of time. A number of standardized tests that test the effectiveness of fire barrier assemblies have been developed for use in the building industry. These are published, for example, in the International Building Code (IBC®), and by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA®), Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. (UL®), and the American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM®), among others. Various agencies test fire barriers using these standardized tests, and assign ratings to fire barriers that indicate their effectiveness at slowing the progress of a fire. Barrier testing agencies include Intertek Testing Services, Underwriters Laboratories, Inc., Chiltern International Fire, Ltd., and Warrington Fire Research, among others. Ratings of fire barrier assemblies are generally provided in minutes, and typically vary from 20 minutes to 180 minutes. Examples of fire barrier assembly standards and testing methods can be found in Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. UL® 10B.
In order to provide an effective fire barrier, the track, lead post, and jamb, along with the movable partition and surrounding walls, must provide some level of fire resistance. However, the track, lead post, and jamb may include some open spaces or gaps through which flames may penetrate, reducing the ability of the apparatus to act as an effective fire barrier. Some conventional hinged doors and interior windows have incorporated intumescent materials into their design in an attempt to seal off gaps in the event of a fire. When a fire breaks out and temperatures around the intumescent material escalate sufficiently, an intumescent material may foam, expand, char, and solidify to provide a strong, fire-resistant seal. However, intumescent material that is improperly installed, tampered with, or damaged may not behave as intended and fail to provide an effective seal. Further, intumescent material may expand in unexpected ways or directions, failing to seal off the intended gaps. Finally, uncontrolled intumescent material may ignite, effectively transforming into a conduit for the fire to pass through the intended barrier.